1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and particularly to impact responsive toy vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of toy vehicles which are capable of providing exciting play action are well known in the art. Among these toy vehicles are vehicles responsive to an impact. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,920 to Ieda discloses a toy vehicle with a chassis and a body removably mounted thereon. The body includes a plurality of elements which are releasably connected to at least one other body element. Impact responsive means propel one of the body elements away from the vehicle chassis upon impact and the propulsion of this one body element causes sequential break away of body elements from the chassis as the first propelled body element draws with it the body element to which it is connected. An impact responsive toy is also taught by a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 343,879, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,443 issued Nov. 8, 1983. assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While crash simulating vehicles capable of providing enjoyable play for young children are known, there is a continuing demand for new, more realistic, and more exciting devices of this type.